The invention relates to a warning system for protection from wrong-way drivers, in particular on freeways and expressways, wherein a warning and/or alarm of a vehicle traveling contrary to the prescribed travel direction is to be performed using a warning signal.
In preceding years, the number of wrong-way drivers, who endanger not only their own lives, but also the lives of other people, on freeways and expressways has strongly increased, also because of ever-increasing traffic.
It is known that display elements are attached to crossings and/or freeway overpasses for the directional indications in road traffic and/or for notifications of merging lanes or speed limits. These display elements are typically situated above the roadway in such a way that they may be perceived rapidly by the approaching vehicle driver even from a large distance.
However, the display elements known from the prior art have the disadvantage that information about speed limits and/or merging lanes may be obtained, but no means are provided which inform of a wrong-way driver possibly located on the freeway.
The present invention is thus based on the object of suggesting a warning system for protection from wrong-way drivers, which ensures secure and effective protection by detection, analysis, and relay of signals.